


A bit of insomnia

by Bowiewan_kenobi



Category: Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: M/M, the young ones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowiewan_kenobi/pseuds/Bowiewan_kenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vyvyan can't sleep, and when he does his abusive ex haunts his dreams.<br/>He sleeps much better with an anarchist by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit of insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll write more if anyone actually cares but right now I have run out of steam. This is still quite rough and I wrote it at 2 in the morning on my phone so do forgive any minor mistakes I’ve probably made

Vyvyan sighed and gazed at the boy who was draped heavily over him, limbs tangled with his own and snoring softly. This was so much different to before, this time the only abuse going on was caused by him. Not ideal, but he tried not to let it bother him, as it didn’t seem to change the way the anarchist treated him in return. No, he’d always return, no matter what, and squeeze into the bed beside him. A miracle really, a bloody miracle, and Vyv knew it. He closed his eyes, feeling contented, until his mind unhelpfully provided an image of /him/, covered in blood that belonged to god knows who and probably his own. Then snapshots of the worst fight, shoving Vyvyan backwards, into the shelf, hitting him, choking him then…then. He had barely realised he had fallen asleep until he awoke from the all too realistic nightmare with a jolt of such intensity that it even disturbed the heavy shape on his torso, which muttered ‘dammit Thatcher bloody piss’ though was soon back off to sleep. Vyvyan didn’t take much notice of the fact, but it was not his fault he had been caught in a spiral of abuse and neglect, subconsciously he had fallen, just like his mother, for someone who turned from good to evil in a matter of seconds.  
But that was over now, everything was good-those were the things he chanted over and over in his head, a mantra (But completely not one of those stupid things that the hippy was always humming.)  
By this point he had turned himself in to insomia, but the soft, slightly greasy hair tickling the hollow of his neck was beyond comforting and he fell asleep in a matter of minutes.  
And this time, the dreams were less scary, and more sexy.  
Thin shafts of light flooded through the bent, busted up blinds, painting stripes over the pair of slumbering students.  
Eyes flickering Vyvyan groaned at the intruding light, incredibly miffed to be robbed of his much needed rest, until he was distracted by the distinctive feeling of an anarchist’s erection at his thigh, rocking back and fourth as it’s owner moaned in his sleep happily.  
‘oi’ grunted vyv, attempting to wake him, knowing it would be the optimal time to get it on if he did.  
No reply was recieved, except for a high pitched sigh.  
‘Rick…..RICK’ Vyvyan was becoming hard by now and getting impatient.  
At the shout he awoke grumpily, having obviously been in the middle of an /interesting/ dream that may or may not have involved a threesome and Cliff Richard. ‘what is..? I-’ Alas, the indignant response was not heard, because Vyvyan silenced him at that point with a sloppy kiss that could not be resisted, and the reply became a moan.  
Rick found himself underneath a certain ginger punk as the kiss deepened, his legs wrapping themselves around his back whilst his hands were secured above his head by another pair.  
They snogged for a bit longer, but having already been halfway there before, Rick was rapidly becoming more impatient for his release and began to arch his back to grind against him.  
This elicited a low chuckle from Vyvyan, who could sense his growing impatience, he teased him for a moment, then out of pity, and for his own sake as well, his fingers went to the boy’s pajama bottoms pulling them down quickly to be tossed behind him, then his own suffered the same fate very soon after.


End file.
